


And What A Merry Month of Masturbation It Is

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Underage Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various escapades of the masturbating nature - and a little bit of hate sex, just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just To Shut Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am, nor will I ever be (sadly) JK Rowling. I don't own these characters, although I rever them for the sex gods they are.

It was almost a good day - emphasis on  _almost._ If that prick didn't show up, it would be absolutely stunning, in fact. The sky was overcast - clouds thick and grey with heavy snow. There was already a light dusting of it, just enough to hear that satisfying  _crunch_ when your boots stomped down on it. Dim sunlight struggled it's way through, though not much. Anyhow, Christmas break was motoring along smoothly. Not a sign of that wretched Potter anywhere. Severus could only hope that he had changed his mind and gone home to visit his family - but that would be too much to ask. The universe wasn't that kind to him.

So he wasn't at all surprised to hear size 12 boots slapping against the floor. In an attempt to turn invisible, Severus burrowed further into his textbook - maybe James would just walk by? Of course not. The little prick strolled right up to him, an evil smirk on his face. So much for a merry Christmas.

"Hey, Snivellus. Out enjoying the cold weather?" His tone was thick with sarcasm, like it was dripping from his every word. Every infuriating, demeaning, horrible word.

"Yes, thank you, James." Snape replied coolly, never taking his eyes off the book. 

"Look at me when i'm speaking to you, you little freak." The book was snatched from his hands, and, with a sickening rip, torn in half, loose pages scattered across the courtyard, while James smiled pleasantly. 

Terrible anger roiled in the boy's chest, and his heart beat faster.  _How dare he destroy my book!_

With a broken growl, Severus pounced, knocking James into the opposite wall he had been slouched against. He shook the boy furiously, a burning in his eyes that made the other's eyes widen.

"Going to hit me, Snivellus?" James taunted, chuckling.

But Snape had had enough of that mouth. All the mean words that came out of it- the teasing, the cursing, the smug whispers that were just loud enough for Severus to hear. He wanted to shut that mouth up, so it would never utter a word again.

His lips crashed down onto the others, kissing him with an angry passion. And James kissed back, pitifully moaning as his thin fingers knotted in Snape's robes. He was whispering something - an insult perhaps?

" _You little shit. You're...you're a terrible kisser..."_ He muttered.

Severus growled, breaking the embrace. The Slytherin dropped to his knees, stripping off James' robes. He was shaking with fury now, his hands struggling to undoe the clasps in Potter's jeans, murmuring under his breath. 

"You little....you...you're such a...you... _You prick!"_

Finally, finally, it popped off, and the boy was able to pull out Potter's cock, which was already hard, and dripping with pre-cum, so it looked like his dick was crying. "Such a _prat."_ He mumbled one more time before running his tongue up his length. Immediately, sweating palms were gripping his dark hair, and James' moans echoed off the courtyard surfaces.  

"Snivellus..." James breathed, whining.

" _Severus,"_ Snape corrected. "Call me by my name, you pathetic twat." 

He pushed his anger into his mouth, wrapping his thick, cherry red lips around the other's cock, sucking and twirling his tongue, doing all the things he knew the little prick just  _loved._

He was barely five seconds into when a broken cry interrupted him.

" ** _Oh, SHIT. Severus, wai-ngggggh"_**

Hot come spattering the back of his throat. With a hateful hiss he swallowed it, all of it, even the stray splashes on the tips of his robes. Gracefully, he rose, straightening his green tie. 

"Next time you decide to interrupt me when i'm studying, come see me in my dormitory. The password is 'Mudblood'." 

And with a swish of his robes, he was gone. 


	2. Anything To Get That Grade Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy's failing Potions - but his desperate visit to Professor Snape's office didn't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Now we're getting to the Masturbation. You're welcome.

_'I am in so much shit. Dad is going to **kill** me if I don't do well in Potions.' _Malfoy shook his pale head, white locks falling into his face.  _'No. Stop thinking like that. Professor Snape is an old family friend. He'll have to help. I'll beg if I have to. I'll-'_

The Slytherin stopped dead in his tracks, ears perked. A distinct moaning sound could be heard from inside the teacher's office, and, though muffled, a strange tugging in his stomach urged the boy on. Placing a Silencing Charm on himself, he slipped into the room, letting out an inaudible gasp. 

His professor sat in his usual chair - a very comfortable, leather one. He was slowly fisting himself, showing a self-restraint that Draco hadn't even begun to master. When the younger boy touched himself, it was messy and over quickly, much to his frustration. But after a few minutes of waiting and watching, it didn't appear that Severus was going to climax anytime soon. He was just about to make a break for it, when Snape stiffened, whirling the chair around to stare straight at Draco, mumbling a few words under his breath. And suddenly he could be heard again. The pounding of his heart, the squeaks he was making, without even realizing it. 

Though Draco was right there, Snape did not pull his cloak over to cover himself, nor did he stop his movements. He just calmly took the boy in, from his mussed up hair to the tent in his pants. 

"Mr.Malfoy. What brings you to my chambers at such a late hour?" 

Unfortunately for Draco, his eyes couldn't leave his professor's cock. In all his years - he had never seen one so beautiful. It was thick and long, the penis of a grown man. And it intimidated the boy to no end. Without even mumbling a reply, Draco was gone, his feet pounding, arms pumping at his sides. He didn't stop until he found a bathroom, well away from Snape's office.

Immediately, he stumbled into a stall, throwing the door against it's hinges, but it just bounced back. Malfoy didn't care, though, he sank to the ground and fumbled with the clasps on his trousers, slipping one sweaty hand into them so he could touch himself. 

He came in three messy strokes, come spattering his robes and the side of the stall. 

* * *

Draco never went to visit Snape in his office again.


	3. What I Like About You

Damn Draco and his big mouth. Damn Draco and his rosy, full lips. Damn Draco and his soft skin, and god fucking damn Draco and the way he licked his lips every five minutes, looking at Harry while he did.

 


End file.
